


my <3 will trash on! ~

by orphan_account, Replica_the_rice_cooker



Category: World Trigger
Genre: M/M, au where miyosshi is older than he is in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_the_rice_cooker/pseuds/Replica_the_rice_cooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the best new world trigger ship<br/>au where miyotrasshi is over the age of consent[warning: yOAI!] also, no porn but rated for language. (i will post something better soon to make up for this i swear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlebiird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebiird/gifts).



Trashuji Miwa leaned seductively over the rim of the garbage can.

"Miyotrasshi, you too can become a Border agent by following this simple process."

"Step 1: Become a fishstick."

"Step 2: Place in Rank Wars."

"Step 3: Become overpowered and get trashed as fuck."

Then Miyotrasshi came in his pants of excitement.

THE END.


	2. the Rest of the plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this forever ago (Feb 24), and still love antarctice. Featuring Hyuse, the Ilgar, and arashiyama (probably). Some commentary on government censorship, also rated for swearing.

"Hugs, stop messing with our chemistry experiment!" The other students cry. Hugss doesn't give a f**hstick because he is a Neighbor. Neighbors do not do chemistry experiments, and their futures do not depend on getting good grades in chemistry.

Huegs was bored.

He wasn't allowed to watch tv on his birthday, not even when he showed them the calculations between Aftokrator-to-Meeden years. He wasn't allowed to use Lambris at home Base, and Konami forbade him from levitating the bridge when everyone slept.

It's shitty to know that you can't summon a bridge at will, but it's also fun to mess with other people at school. Some kids make fun of his horns. Others call him a stinkin' neibor. Hyuse throws those at the walls and doors.

Humans are 70% water, and water is a charged molecule.

So electromagnetism will affect them, simply as that.

By far the worst human, is Trash. He pesters huwgs every day to see his Trigger, and wants to know everything about aftocrater

huys sticks him to the inside of a trashcan

and then the sheep-haired neighbor's nerdy bf calls him out on it, so he has to stick that one to the nearest ilgar. and then the sheep nerd fights him with one punch and he sticks that one to the ilgar too

except the sheep shrimp changes triggers midair and slices the ilgar open, busting its fuse

then he changes triggers again, one-pun hing his bf away fron the flying whale tank

then they both are saved from the illuginari and hesg is in dangef of being swamped by the crowds.

 

Jin knows (because Shiori told him) the newer neighbor is op when exposed to cold. It's in a magnet's nature, so huges has to be stopped from knowing about what is cold.

border has censored the f**k*********s out of antarctics. it has become something like a swear. people mention it in jokes, secretly hoping that it will go away. or thst othrts will believe that ir does not exost.

fishstick doesn t believe any oth this nonsense

fishstick tells everyone "it exists, i swear#" and they all stare blankly at him like he's grying to convince them the world invented triggers

pls

neibors invented triggers

that's the whole point of the series

anyway gyuse doesnt believe in antarctica and that is Good

border also has to cenosr how ice cream is made

not going to antarctice is easy, but not eating ice cream is a difficult thing when it becomes especially abundant evrry sommer

This is a problem, Shinoda and Rindo and that Asshole have decided. they will team up to censor that as well. in the meantime, arashiyama is forced to sell lies

he quit and stole the away ship and shipped hyuss back home to aftokrator where he himself (not the meeden the neighbor( was sacrificed to the planet so the golden chika wont have to die

then the cougar and his bf and their op friend stole the new ship and beat up everyones ass the end

**Author's Note:**

> that was quite the journey and although it's over it might just be the motivation i need to work on my other fivs.


End file.
